with you teme, i,am happy
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: fict sekuel kiss me please, RnR please...  Sasuxnaru...


ini fict skuel dari kiss me please

selamat membaca..

** -.0o0.- **

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**-.0o0.-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki**

**WITH YOU TEME, I HAPPY**

**BY: 'Thy uchiuzu'**

Siang itu di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya dikamar si Uchiha bungsu kesayangan kita. Seorang pemuda pirang sedang bersenandung riang, mendengarkan alunan music pop dari MP3 Handphone nya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu membalik-balikan komik bacaannya. Sesekali dia mengubah cara tidurnya, dan mendapatkan posisi yang dia inginkan. Di samping kiri ranjang yang ditiduri pemuda pirang itu, terlihat sang pemilik kamar yang asik memandangi komputernya, dan memencet-mencet keyboar komputernya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei teme…capek tidak?"

"Sedikit, kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Tapi benar kau mau mengerjakan tugas karya ilmiah ku?"

"Menurutmu dari tadi aku berhadapan dengan computer ini, sedang apa hmmp?"

"Ne, teme..gomen ne, hahaha..aku kira kau sedang main game.."

Urat dahi Sasuke berkedut, dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban bodoh bin tolol dari pemuda mataharinya itu.

"Usuratonkachi, dasar baka.." Sasuke memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Jangan marah begitu teme.."

"Dasaar baka dobe." Sasuke menghebus nafas berat, bagaimana bisa dia mencintai pemuda ini, huh dasar. Apa dia tak tahu pengorbanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha mendapatkan Naruto Uzumaki itu seberapa besar. Tapi pemuda pirang itu sepertinya biasa saja.

**FLASHBACK**

Pagi itu, entah ada angin apa. sang Uchiha bungsu itu menelpon kekashinya Uzumaki Naruto. Walau sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka berpacaran, tapi Uchiha muda itu selalu merasa ingin Naruto didekanya.

"Moshi..moshi..kediaman Namikaze disini.."

"Dobe.."

"Teme..ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku?"

"Bisa datang kerumahku sekarang?"

"Ne teme, gomen, aku banyak tugas.."

"Kalau begitu aku yang kerumahmu?"

"Jangan teme, Hari ini Ojisan akan datang."

"Aku rindu, dobe.."

"Teme, kau itu sudah dewasa. Lagian jangan seperti anak kecil baka.." andai saja mereka sekarang tak bicara di telpon. Mungkin Sasuke akan melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah

"Kau datang kerumahku sekarang, sekalian bawah semua tugasmu. Biar aku yang mengerjakan.."

"Tapi tem.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus datang, atau aku yang atang kerumahmu." Hubungan telpon itupun terputus.

Siang itu mau tak mau dia pergi juga kerumah Sasuke. Dengan membawa segudang tugas dari dosen-dosennya. Kasihan Sasuke harus mengerjakan semua itu.

"Otouto..ada Naruto.." Itachi menggedor pintu kamar adiknya

Sasuke bangun dari tidur-tidurannya. Membuka pintu

"Mana?" Itachi menyengir lebar

"Wah..ternyata kau menunggunya ya?" goda Itachi. Sasuke tak menghiraukan godaan dari sang kakak. Dia melihat Itachi, kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang ditunggunya dari tadi di belakang itachi.

"Konichiwa…teme.." Naruto berseruh riang. Itachi tersenyum maklum untuk calon adik iparnya ini.

"Ayo masuk!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Teme..seperti janjimu, kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas karya ilmiahku." Naruto tersenyum cerah, pipi Sasuke memanas mendapatkan senyuman matahari itu.

" Mana?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendudukan diri di depan Komputernya, dan menyalakannya.

"ini.." Naruto memperlihatkan beberapa kertas A4 yang terdapat beberapa coretan"Masih konsep teme, jadi jangan heran." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, diambilnya kertas-kertas itu. dia mulai mengetik kata demi kata dari tulisan yang ditulis Naruto di kerta tadi.

"Tugas dari siapa ini?"

" Dari Orochimaru sensei.." Sasuke berhenti menekan keyboarnya, saat mendengar nama dosen itu. dia sangat mengerti kenapa Naruto lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya dari pada menemaninya tadi.

Sasuke menatap cover hasil coretan sang uke tercinta. 'KARYA ILMIAH PENGANTAR PENDIDIKAN', ck, dasar dobe. Apa sebegitu inginnya dia menjadi seorang guru.

"Kapan dikumpul?"

"Lusa." Jawab Naruto singkat, Sasuke melanjutkan tugas ketik mengketiknya.

**FINISH FLASHBACK **

Sudah satu setengah jam sasuke membuatkan tugas Naruto. Sang Uchiha merasa sangat lelah. Tapi dia tak mau kalau sang uke tercintanya itu ditelan hidup-hidup oleh dosen paling mengerikan di kampusnya karna tak membuat tugas dari dosen itu. dan Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau dosen itu lebih mengerikan dari Kakashi sensei yang membuat dia gagal di semester genapnya.

"Teme, aku haus..aku ke bawah ambil minum ya.."

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, sang uke tercinta kembali dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk dan tomat. Sasuke heran, dari mana pemuda bolde ini tahu tempat penyimpanan jus. Karna yang dia tahu, kakaknya tak perna menyimpan jus di lemari pendingin

"Dapat dari mana kau jus itu?" Sasuke bertanya menyelidik, apa jangan-jangan pemuda yang menyengir ke arahnya saat ini menghancurkan dapurnya hanya untuk mendaparkan segelas jus.

"Deidara_san."Jawab Naruto singkat, sambil menaruh nampan berisi dua gelas jus kesukaan mereka itu.

"Deidara ada di sini?" Sasuke bertanya kaget

"Iya..dan sekarang ada di kamar Itachi-san."

"Dikamar aniki? " sekarang Sasuke tahu, mengapa dari tadi sang kakak berisik itu tak menanpakan wujutnya, dan tak pergi bekerja hari ini. Memang ini hari libur. Tapi biasannya sang kakak pasti tetap akan berkerja pada hari libur, itu semua konsekuensi yang didapat karna Itachi yang membangun perusahaan uchiha terlalu besar.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung

"tidak ada.." Sasuke melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

"Teme..Deidara-san itu temanmu sekampus kan?"

"Hn,"

"Teme.."

"Hn.." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pengelihatannya pada monitor komputernya

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya menatap sang uke tercinta yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya Sasuke, yang ikut membalas tatapan pemuda emo itu.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu dengan kau teme." Sasuke menatap lagi mata biru Samudra itu lekat-lekat

"Apa?" Naruto mengatur napasnya, dia memposisikan duduknya bersilah di atas ranjang Sasuke, supaya dapat melihat seniornya di kampus itu lebih jelas.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mendengus geli, dia berdiri berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membuka tirai biru itu, dan merasakan angin yang menyentuh pipi berkulit putih pucat itu, memandang sekilas langit biru, dia suka langit biru itu. Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto, dan mendapatkan langit biru kesukaannya itu dalam lingkup yang lebih kecil dimata Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Saat itu aku melihat Sakura menangis di ranjang ini.." Naruto mengusap-usap tempat kosong ranjang sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke melirik kearah gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke..kau tahu tidak..saat itu di sini terasa sakit.." Naruto memegangi dadanya. Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto, "Kau tak tahu rasanya 'kan Sasuke? Sakit.."

"Jadi, kau masih menyukai perempuan itu?." Sasuke tak mampu memandang pemuda yang mengambil perhatiannya itu semenjak dia di bangku SMA, dia menatap senduh kearah luar jendelanya, merasakan angin musim panas yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa penat dan ketegangan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. tapi tak bisa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti

"Kalau kau masih menyukai perempuan itu, mengapa kau menerimaku saat itu. kalau kau menyukai perempuan itu, mengapa kau memberiku kebahagian selama setengah tahun ini?" tersirat nada kecewa dari gaya bicaranya. Walau wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa, tapi hatinya saat ini berkecambuk marah, dia sangat cemburu dengan manusia berambut pink itu.

Naruto memandang heran, kemudian dia mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang Uchiha, sebodoh apapun manusia pasti tahu kalau Uchiha satu ini sedang cemburu. Naruto memicitkan matanya sebentar, lalu mendengus geli.

"Aku tak cemburu padamu teme, 'kan sudah pernah aku bilang kalau dia yang membuatku cemburu."

Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Pemuda berambut spike itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, mendudukan diri dibelakang Naruto. Dipeluknya pemuda yang lebih mudah darinya itu dari belakang, kemudian mencium tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Ngh,,teme..hen..ngh..hentikan.." Naruto mendesah, saat dirasaknnya Sasuke mulai menjilati dan menggigit lembut lehernya.

"STOP TEM…ngh..teme, hentikan." Sasuke menghentikan pergeraknnya. Dilihatnya Naruto mengatur napas dengan muka yang sangat merah. Sasuke tetap memeluk pemuda pirang itu dari belakang, sambil memopang dagunya dengan bahu si pirang.

"Kau tahu, aku tak mau acara hari ini menjadi kacau hanya karna Sakura, sudah aku bilang kalau aku dan Sakura tak ada apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa kau menciumnya waktu itu?" Sasuke berkeringat dingin, bagai mana bisa Naruto mengingat kejadian di samping lab computer.

"Hmmm mungkin hanya ingin. Kenapa? Kau cemburu juga?" goda Sasuke

"Kan wajar kalau aku cemburu, lagi pula kau itu kekasihku." Sasuke bersorak dalam hati dengan pernyaat Naruto tadi.

"Aku melakukan semuanya karna kau, karna saat itu kau menolakku. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku saat itu Naruto?" Uchiha itu mencium pipi Naruto "Hancur..sangat hancur" ciuman itu terus turun ke rahang Naruto

"Kalau bukan karna keinginanku untuk melihatmu lagi, mungkin aku lebih baik mati saat itu" Sasuke mengecup bekas kissmark yang dia buat tadi, dan kecupan itu belum selesai, Naruto menikmati apa yang diperbuat Sasuke, tapi mata biru itu terbuka saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir pemuda yang dicintainya itu "Dan kau tahu Naruto, aku mendekatinya karna ingin membuatmu membeciku" dua kancing kemeja pemuda berambut kuning itu terbuka, Sasuke masih mencium setiap inci tubuh Naruto

"Karna pikiran ku saat itu, mungkin dengan mendekati perempuan yang kau sukai, aku akan kau benci.

. dan perasaanku padamu akan hilang"

Kali ini seluruh kancing kemeja Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan badan kekar eksotis milik Naruto. Sasuke mencium tubuh itu, menjilatinnya, Naruto hanya mengerang.

"Tem..ngh..teme..hentikan..ngh.."

"Kau tahu, saat kau kau bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, aku merasa sangat senang dobe.." Sasuke mencium bibir naruto lembut, tapi kemudian ciuman itu berubah panas.

"Hmmmp..tem..tolong hentikan.." Ucap Naruto memohon, di selah-selah ciuman panas itu.

TOK…TOK..TOK..

Pintu kayu ruangan itu di ketok dari luar. Sasuke memberikan death glarenya kea rah pintu itu.

"Ck, mengganggu." Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto segera mengenakan pakainnya kembali. Setelah pintu kayu itu terbuka, Sasuke melihat sosok Deidara di luar dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal

"Sasuke un, ada hyuga mencarimu un" Sasuke menatap teman terbaiknnya itu. laki-laki tanpa pupil itu melambai pada Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mengambil janjimu Uchiha.."

"Masuk." Sasuke menyuruh Neji masuk. Dapat di dilihat Deidara merutuk kesal

"Ck, berengsek un. Hyuga itu mengganggu kegiatanku dengan Itachi saja Un."

Sasuke menaikkan kudua alisnya saat mendengar rutukan Deidara, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan dengan aniki? Apa tadi Deidara juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dan Naruto?.

Pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu masuk dengan langkah berhati-hati, seolah ada ranjau yang terpasang di kamar Sasuke. Mata tanpa pupil itu membulat ketika dia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Naruto_san! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Neji terkejut ketika melihat sang pemuda pirang menatapnya dengan cengiran

"Hai..senpai.."Naruto menyapa Neji ramah

"Bagus kau ada disini Naruto, my honny ayo masuk. Ada temanmu disini." Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyembul keluar dari pintu kamar Sasuke yang tak dikunci

"Gaara…" Naruto melonjak turun dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan segera memeluk Gaara. Dan itu sukses membuat Hyuga dan Uchiha itu mendeath glare mereka berdua.

"Kau sedang apa disini Naruto?" Gaara bertanya kaku karna mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku sedang menemani teme, ah..lebih tepatnya dia yang minta ditemani. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menemaniku." Jawab Neji cepat

"Gomen, ne senpai..aku lupa kalau kalian sudah pacaran."

Sasuke yang merasa tak berguna dan tak dianggap di ruangan privatnya itu langsung menuju laci meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah jilitan dan laptop menyodorkannya kearah Neji.

"Ini tugasmu. Di dalam laptop itu ada tugasku juga. Jadi kembalikan dan jangan sampai kau merusak laptopku untuk yang ketiga kalinya Hyuga" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Neji. Sudah dua laptop yang Sasuke pinjamkan ke teman kecilnya itu, dan semua kembali ketangan Sasuke dengan mengenaskan.

"Baiklah tuan Uchiha."

"Eh tunggu..itu apa?" Naruto mencegat Neji yang hendak menarik tangan Gaara untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke

"Ini tugas makalahku."

"Makalah? Kenapa ada di Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Neji bergantian

"Tuan muda ini punya hutang padaku, makanya dia membayarnya."

"Hutang apa?"

"Hahahaha..hutang untuk mendapatkanmu Naruto." Naruto benar-benar bingung

"Tolong jelaskan padaku senpai, aku tak mengerti."

"Hyuga, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

"Tenang Sasuke, hanya semacam kok." Neji mendudukan diri di ranjang yang Naruto tadi duduki.

"Ayo ceritakan senpai, teme kau diam saja." Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke malah bersikap cuek.

"Dengar ya Uzumaki_sama, aku hanya mengulang cerita ini sekali. Jadi dengar baik-baik.."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Apa kau berpikir tidak, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius ini bisa gagal di mata kuliah Kakashi sensei?"

"Karna Sasuke_senpai sering bolos." Gaara memberi jawaban polos

"Ck, dengar ya my honny, kalau Cuma bolos, Sasuke sering melakukannya, tapi di tak lulus karna keinginannya sendiri." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Neji dengan tatapan JANGAN-TERUSKAN-ATAU-KAU-AKAN-MATI-HYUGA. Neji sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada tatapan itu.

"Dia menyuruhku menemui Kakashi sensei untuk menyebutkan satu hal yang membuat Kakashi sensei sampai tak meluluskannya, dan itu lebih parah dari membolos."

"Hentikan, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang." Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, berniat mengusir Neji. Tapi Naruto segera menyerangnnya dengan puppy eyes miliknya, dan membuat Sasuke melembut.

"Ayolah teme.."

"Ck, berisik." Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuk kamar itu.

"Teruskan senpai"Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dia tak mau ditikam Sasuke dari belakang saat itu. Neji menyeringai, melihat pemuda bolde itu sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"Sasuke menyuruhku untuk bicara dengan Kakashi dan bilang kalau guru mesum itu tak meluluskannya di pelajarannya maka buku icha-icha yaoi Kakashi akan dibakar didepan matanya, karna dia adalah seorang uchiha yang dapat melakukan apapun." Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya mendengar perkataan Neji yang hiperbolis, dan semuannya benar.

"Kau tahu Naruto. Kakashi itu sangat benci kalau ditantang begitu, dan itu sebabnya dia tak meluluskan Sasuke, dia ingin tahu apa Sasuke sanggup melakukannya. Kakashi sensei tu tak tahu kalau Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kebenciannya itu supaya dosen itu tak meluluskannya dan dapat bertemu dan dekat denganmu. Dan sebagai bayarannya atas kerjaku, dia mau membuatkan makalaku selama satu semester" Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Mendengar betapa tololnya cara sang Uchiha untuk mendekatinya.

"Ck, kau membual Hyuga." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan meminum jus tomat yang dibawa Naruto tadi

"Untuk apa aku membual, tak ada guna. Oh iya honny, ayo kita pulang, aku tak mau Temari melemparku dengan sepatula, atau sepatunya Kankuro lagi karna membawamu keluar terlalu lama." Neji mengandeng tangan Gaara keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sunyi…hanya itu yang terjadi dengan duo Uchiha Uzumaki ini, setelah kepergian sijoli Hyuga dan Sabaku.

"Hei teme..apa benar semua yang dikatakan Neji_sanpai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ck, jangan begitu. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan itu untukku."

"Maka dari itu, kau tahu aku bisa saja mati kalau kau tolak waktu itu." Sasuke menjawab asal

"Bunuh diri maksudmu?"

"Mungkin."

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Walau sedikit santai tapi nada bicara Sasuke menunjukan ketulusan, dan tak main-main.

"Aishiteru teme.." mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Bagaimana bisa kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Terakhir Naruto menyebutkan kata itu saat hari pertama mereka jadian, dan seterusnya hanya Sasuke yang menyebutkannya ke Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum. Berlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

"Pasti." Naruto menjawab mantap." Ne, teme, kau masih punya hutang jawaban denganku."

"Apa lagi?"

"Soal Sakura tadi.."

"Oke, Sakura menangis karna aku tolak. Saat menciumnya di labor computer, dia mengira kalau aku menyukainnya. Tapi dia salah. Aku berterus terang padannya kalau dia aku gunakan hanya tempat pelarianku saja. Dan aku bilang padanya kalau kau yang aku cinta." Sasuke mengelus pipi yang memiliki tiga garis itu.

"Kasihan Sakura.."

"Apa kau tak kasihan padaku dobe?"

"apanya yang darimu perlu aku kasihani."

"Dobe, kau bilang tadi aishiteru kan? Kalau begitu cium aku, aku mau tahu apa kau benar mencintaiku." Sasuke tersenyum, saat melihat Naruto memerah

"Dasar teme mesum."

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau, huh..tugasmu lumayan banyak juga dobe..badanku sampai pegal-pegal semua."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya didepan computer yang menyala. Saat hendak memegang kayboar, sasuke dapat mereasakan Naruto memeluknnya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba menarik dagunya.

CUP

Kecupan itu terjadi lumayan lama, dengan posisi Naruto di belakang Sasuke mencium pemuda itu dari belakang dan berdiri, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dan harus memerengkan kepalanya agar dapat menyentuh bibir Naruto lebih.

"Anggap saja rasa terimaksihku karna mengerjakan tugasku teme." Ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya

"Kalu begini, aku harus sering-sering mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Dasar Teme mesum"

Sasuke tertawa geli, dia sangat senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang, ya..bukan hanya harta, tapi sekarang dia mendapatkan cintannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Maaf Mina, kalau fict ini alurnya cepat. Tolong di review ya, di flame juga gak apa-apa, asal yang membangun. Maaf kalau mistyponya dan EYD,nya masih ada..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
